


Control

by PoisonJack



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Alpha Jack, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Established Relationship, General au, Jack being Jack, M/M, Omega Rhys, Omegaverse, nothing bad happens except to the guy who has rhys break his nose LOL, they're both morally grey i dont need to tag for that shit just enjoy haha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:27:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28858110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoisonJack/pseuds/PoisonJack
Summary: Rhys breaks an alpha's nose, thinks he might've overdone it, runs to Jack to try and endear himself from consequences....Jack thinks he should've donemore.Doing some quick prompt-fills fromthislist. This is the sentence-prompt:70-: “I got into some trouble today. I sort of punched an Alpha in the face when he touched me. Long story short, there’s a couple of officers at the door who would like to talk to you about getting control of your omega.”
Relationships: Handsome Jack/Rhys (Borderlands), Rhack - Relationship
Comments: 9
Kudos: 156





	Control

**Author's Note:**

> Having fun with these fills :D Gearing-up for february whump-month or whatever and finishing other things. This is like, a palate-cleansing experience for me AHAHHA 
> 
> I read and hoard every single comment. Please feel inclined to add to my dragon's treasure of reviews back here AHHAHA

“Jack… Jack you’d do anything for me, right?” 

Rhys was sitting across the alpha’s lap in his big golden chair in his office. He had his cybernetic arm around the older man to keep himself pressed close, and he stroked at Jack’s neck with the bare fingers of his other hand. 

The omega had come into the office and locked the door behind him, and directly deposited himself in the CEO’s lap. 

Jack was _thrilled_ of course-- was _always_ telling Rhys he should pop in for more mid-day booty-calls from his own crappy department- but the hurried movements and entreating behavior of the omega-- aside from the sudden neediness- took Jack’s notice.

Not enough for him to actually _care,_ but he _did_ notice. 

“What do you need me to do, princess?” Jack asked, nuzzling the omega’s temple. He pressed a kiss to the side of Rhys’ face.

“Honestly, probably nothing,” Rhys answered with a sort of relieved sigh. He tilted his head to offer his neck to Jack’s lips, and the alpha didn’t disappoint even as Rhys’ fingers kneaded at him, well, _needily_. 

“But if it _was_ something?” Jack nipped at Rhys’ uninked-flesh while a large, warm hand slid from the top of the omega’s legs to palm up his inner thigh. He rested his hand at the junction of the younger man’s crotch, and Rhys moved one of those long legs to rest on Jack’s desk top, opening his legs to the older man. Jack mightily approved. “... _Fuck.”_

Rhys whined and lifted his hips in encouragement, and the alpha palmed him in his pants while sucking a mark onto the omega’s neck. Rhys grasped at him as Jack manhandled him through his trousers in the most delicious of ways, and wanted so badly that he forgot the whole reason he’d initiated this booty-call in the first place.

Jack was undoing the top of Rhys’ pants when the office doorbell chimed. He was going to ignore it, except it went off just as annoyingly _again._

Rhys pressed his face into Jack’s neck stubbornly. “ _Ignore it_.”

“No. Who thinks they can ring the CEO’s doorbell _twice_ like an impatient Girl Scout? Especially when I’ve got some hot young thing in my lap?”

“Wait, before you get it,” Rhys immediately said, panting as he put a hand over the one Jack still had on his crotch, his other beseeching at the alpha’s neck again. He didn’t meet Jack’s eyes, but there wasn’t exactly guilt there. “Listen, um, I-I got into some trouble today. I sort of punched an alpha in the face when he touched me. Long story short, there’s a couple of officers at the door who would _like_ to talk to you about getting control of your omega.” He rolled his eyes. “He had it coming, though.”

Jack snorted, but then frowned. “What do you _mean_ an alpha touched you? _Who_ touched you?”

-

Rhys frowned thoughtfully, thumb stroking the older man’s skin, hard-on flagging just a bit. “I was running a report between departments, and the senior vice manager for biometrics got a little… _handsy_. He didn’t hurt me or anything,” Rhys was quick to inform, knowing the older man’s anger issues, “But I’m pretty sure I broke his nose. They kept saying something about excessive force when I decided to uh… _not cooperate._ ”

Jack was silent a beat, and Rhys looked up to meet green and blue eyes watching him as if there was something he was missing. “...Wait, these assholes are at my door ‘cuz they think you overreacted?”

Rhys pouted. It had been a simple touch to his shoulder-- a bit too close to his neck and bonding-gland for his own comfort- but he hadn’t been _harmed_. It was the _words_ the biometrics-alpha had said that made Rhys break his nose. “...Supposedly I _misunderstood_ him. When _they_ asked who my alpha was-” Rhys said with a nod towards Jack’s locked office door, “I just said your name and left. I… I didn’t _have_ to break his nose maybe...”

“Oh he’s gonna _wish_ that’s all that happened to him,” Jack growled, nuzzling the younger man close and pressing kisses to his cheek; petting him in a reassuring way. The door chime went off again, and the noise the older man made could be felt where Rhys was held against him. “And clearly _they_ didn’t _believe_ you could belong to me, because those idiots are knocking on myfront door to call you a liar, aren’t they, sweetheart?” Jack’s voice was strained with control, and at Rhys’ nod, the older man pressed a lingering kiss to the younger man’s forehead. 

Jack knew he had a temper. And he also dealt _very_ publicly with those who tried to use his name for connections. All of _Helios_ knew what Jack did to morons who tried such crap.

And the assholes outside his office door were trying to make Rhys the latest example. Such sheer brass balls were going to _sink_ them.

“I uh… He was pretty mad…” Rhys spoke into Jack’s neck, pressing his face a moment and inhaling the alpha’s scent. “...definitely struck me as the ‘instant revenge’ type…”

“And you came running right to your big strong alpha to do something about it, huh baby?” Jack’s tone dripped teasing indulgence. Rhys didn’t deny it, though the pout on his face he aimed the older man’s way. Jack kissed those pouting lips, tipped the younger man’s chin up, and scented along the line of his jaw. “I’ll rip everyone apart who even _looks_ at you funny,” he promised. The chime again sounded, and Jack’s indulgent-tone went dark. “...We’ll start with those dickwads out there. What kind of lesson should they learn first, buttercup?”

Rhys’ lips twitched at their corners, and he pressed himself closer to the older man with contentment. “...Surprise me.”

“I can do that.” Jack smirked, expression dark with anticipation. “ _Let ‘em in, cupcake_.”

**Author's Note:**

> And Jack and Rhys bond like that week to keep assholes from bothering Rhys and they lived happily ever after the end xD
> 
> Hit me up! [my tumblr](http://purge-that-urge-rhackathon.tumblr.com/) | [my fic masterlist archive](http://purge-that-urge-rhackathon.tumblr.com/post/134979026515/poisonjack-ao3-fic-archive) | [twitter](https://twitter.com/PurgeThatUrge)


End file.
